Conventionally, a coil component having a core with a coil winding portion and flanges on both ends of the coil winding portion and a winding wound over the coil winding portion have been used in an electronic device for noise suppression. When mounting the coil component on the circuit board, an end face of one flange is ordinarily used as a mounting surface for stability considerations and the like.
Since electrodes are formed on the circuit board, terminal electrodes are often disposed in the mounting surface of the coil component to be conductively connected to the electrodes on the circuit board. Here, and the winding is connected to the terminal electrodes, as described in Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2005-210055.
However, the requirements for high-density mounting in electronic devices have become more stringent in recent years with the increasing high performance of mobile telephones and the like. Therefore, efforts are being made to reduce the volume and height of coil component, as well as the gap between adjacent coil components.
However, when the winding is connected to terminal electrodes at the mounting surface, the height of the coil component is increased by the height or diameter of the winding. The JP publication also describes forming a depression in the mounting surface and connecting the winding within this depression. However, since the shape of the core component is more complex in this case, the core component is more difficult to manufacture, and the strength of the core component may be lowered.